untold_empires_legacy_of_the_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Description of Untold Empires
Information Untold Empires: Legacy of the Old is a Rp founded by duck55223 on Roleplayer guild. Description The world is often a violent place. Very violent, violent enough that people lash out and strike against each other. Whether it be for land, money, resources, revenge, or purely for the joy of killing. We steal, we pillage, we burn, we murder everything in our paths. We do it often. And we don't just do it against a single man, or a village, sometimes we initiate wars against nations. Pitting millions of men in trenches against disease and each other for the greed of a few leaders. So WW3 struck It was after several years of rising tensions between many of the global players, all seeking to estiblish dominance, or maintain there falling orders. WW3 managed to let very few nations manged to remain neutral in the chaos of the war. It was the truly the first global war, unlike the previous wars where it was relegated to a few theaters in Asia, Africa, and Europe. All continents saw the chaos. Nations fell to anarchy, while other rose from the ashes, building new empires, a new age of imperialism and growth. WW3 started in 2026, finally ending in many peace treaties in 2037. However, this peace was filled with tensions, new empires seeking to maintain there new powerful orders. So WW4 struck Despite what Einstein WW4 was not fought with stick and stones` it was fought with new weapons however, more powerful then anyone could imagine. Many of the empires that had risen after WW3 fell, mainly due to how unstable they were. Despite this WW3 remained much of the same, almost no nations remaining neutral, and every nation pitted against every nation. However a few of the remaining Empires across the globe from WW3 managed to stay stable and maintain there new orders, and starting taking much of the empires who fell lands. So many thought that after this war, starting in 2054 and ending in 2065 would finally bring about global peace, maybe cooperation between the major powers, but this was not the case. With resources running low conflicts and tensions rose, disputes popped all over the place. Many of the nations decided to look for a peaceful answer to the resource problem, sending probes and miners into space to look for new sources of fuel and materials, even working together to colonize the moon and mars. However the bigger powers stay focused on Earth, fighting over the remaining few resources. You take command of one of these empires, or one of the nations who managed to stay neutral in WW3 and WW4. Welcome to Untold Empires: Legacy of the Old So this RP will be set in 2070, 5 years after the last World War. You take the reigns of a nation you create. This RP has played created history, everything from 2015 up is decidable by you. While this may seem like it will get out of hand I will be watching carefully to make sure it doesn't, and RPs with player created history are much more fun, I can assure you. Onto the rules and app info! The Rules 1. Typical RP rules. No godmodding, power playing, meta-gaming, etc... 2. Have fun. 3. Don't be a douche. If you have a argument with someone in OOC over the RP keep it civil, and this applies to war treaties as well. Allow people a chance to get back on there feet instead of taking everything away. 4.More about arguments, if its not related to the RP, keep it out of my RP. 5. If you have a problem with one of my decisions or how the RP is run please take it to a PM and follow rule 3 when you do 6.Do not start IC wars over OOC arguments 7. This is a RP, not a RTS, the goal is to create a fun story, not win the game. App and app guidelines 1.Follow all rules when making your app. 2. Do not worry about realism when its come to your nation. Go crazy Only Exception is North Korea into anything. North Korea cannot empire 3.No nations that are space based. You can have colonies on the moon or mars if you so wish, and later in the RP you may transition to a nation completely in space, but I prefer them to not start at the beginning of the RP. 4.This is the 2070s, so there is a lot of fun advanced technology to play with. Robots? Go ahead. Lasers? Right on ? Rail-Guns? Sure why not. Cybernetic and Genetic Augmentation? Thats fine. Space based weapons platforms? HELL YES, just no Death Stars. Oh and no FTL, only in the far future of the RP. 5. Limit the territory you claim when you start your conquest. If you feel what you want is to much, tell me what you want and I will tell you what to cut off. Also while I have no problem with peace annexing nations, you most conquer a few, not all of the ones you take can be peacefully annexed. 6. Antarctica is a no go, reserved for current Baron of the Grand Dutchy of Untold Empires Keyguy. App Format: Nation Name:(Obvious) Territory:(What your nation controls. Also any space colonies include here) Government:(How is your government run? A monarchy or a dictatorship, or maybe those silly republics) Military:(How your military operates and its divisions and branches, as well as weapons. Don't need to go into super detail, just give me a general idea. Oh and if theres any space based weapons platforms you have include them here.) Economy:(How your nations economy is run, and its main industries.) History:(Obvious) Other:(Insert suggestions here, or facts about your nation that don't fit elsewhere in the app if you want) For those who want to play as a faction or company rather then a nation Faction App: Name:(Obvious) Type:(Company or maybe a rebel or terrorist group) Assets:(Your companies personnel, fiances, and land. Please note that you are very limited with land as you aren't a nation.) History:(Obvious) Other:(Same as nation app) Now go forth discuss and post your crazy dictatorships and nations.